


Date Night

by BohoWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Angst, Minor Violence, One Shot, Overbearing Brothers, Overprotective Brothers, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/BohoWitch
Summary: Tonight was the night; the turning point in your relationship with your boyfriend. Unfortunately, your brothers don’t like the idea of you dating and don’t even know he exists. What happens when you’re dressed to kill and a hunt ends early, bringing these two parts of your world crashing together?X-posted from my Tumblr





	Date Night

This was it; tonight was the night. You and Mason had been seeing each other for 6 months now and you felt it was time to take your relationship to the next level. You were meeting him at the restaurant at 7pm and would see where the evening went from there. Nothing could ruin this night for you, you were on cloud nine.

 

*Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.*

 

Well, almost nothing, you thought to yourself as you heard your brother’s boots thudding down the hallway. There were two VERY big potential snags in your plan, and their names were Sam and Dean. No mistake, you loved your brothers dearly, but oh boy were they ridiculously overprotective and overbearing. Hell, they didn’t even KNOW you had a boyfriend at all, let alone a date with him tonight. Up until Mason, they’d manage to frighten away every potential guy that came remotely near you. The only reason you and Mason were even together was because they didn’t have a clue that he existed. You had to pull off ninja level maneuvering just to be able to date; stay five steps ahead of the Brothers Winchester. It was exhausting. Now, all your hard work may come crashing down. What were they doing home?

 

“Y/N, we’re home!” Dean calls out.

 

You roll your eyes. OBVIOUSLY. They weren’t due home for another couple days yet, and their efficiency was about to be your ruination. Damn. You glanced at the mirror. You’d just finished your hair and makeup; your dress, shoes, and accessories on point. There was no ruse that would explain all this away, you smiled ruefully. You looked good...as in, “gonna get laid tonight” good.

You could hear them approaching your door. Nothing for it then. You’d just wing it and hope for the best.

“Sam, Dean! You’re home early. How’d the hunt go?” you exclaimed brightly, as you opened your bedroom door. Your brothers just stood there, wide-eyed and slack jawed. “Um, hello?” you wave your hand in front of their faces. “You guys ok? Didn’t bash your heads again, did ya?”

Sam is the first to recover. “Wow, Sis, you look amazing. What’s the occasion?” He furrows his brow, trying to recall if they were forgetting something important. By this time, Dean has recovered from his initial surprise and is looking at you with suspicion. He’s not buying your faux bubbliness for a minute.

“Y/N, why are you all decked out like that? People would think you had a hot date or something,” Dean says evenly. “That can’t be it, though. You don’t date.” He stares at you intently, as if trying to remind you of this alleged fact and daring you to gainsay him.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Dean-O,” you say smugly, “I DO have a date tonight...with my boyfriend, in fact.” You glance at the clock on your desk, “And I really need to be heading out so I make it on time, so if you’ll excuse me?” You pat his cheek, nudge past him and Sam, and start heading down the hall.

“Hold up, just one goddamn minute!” Dean hollers. You don’t. Instead you keep walking at a steady pace towards the garage, pretending as if you didn’t hear him. “Y/N! Stop!”

“Dean, let her go,” Sam says. “She’s not a child, she can make her own decisions.”

“Thanks, Sammy!” You yell back. “Don’t wait up, boys! I’ll see ya in the morning!”

“What the hell, Sam?!” Dean looks at his brother in disbelief. “You’re really ok with her going out with some strange guy, doing who knows what? What’s wrong with you? That’s our sister!”

“I didn’t say I was ok with anything, Dean, I said let her go. She’s even more stubborn than you are, you weren’t going to change her mind, and things would’ve just gotten ugly.” Sam stated. “Besides, there’s much better ways to handle this. Like tracking her car and checking out this boyfriend and the situation for ourselves. I put a GPS tracker on her car ages ago. Don’t worry, we’ve got this,” he remarked with a grin. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

You made sure to turn off your phone before heading out. You know how Sam operated and weren’t giving him ANY opportunity to ambush you and Mason tonight.

You made it to the restaurant in plenty of time. The moment Mason noticed you, made it all worth it. His eyes practically glowed as he took you in. He took your arm and escorted you to the table where wine was already chilling and a bouquet of flowers awaited you at your seat. “You look absolutely stunning, Y/N,” Mason exclaimed breathlessly, before kissing your cheek and pulling out your chair for you.

“Thank you, sir, “ you replied smiling. You take your seat and pick up the flowers. “For me? They’re beautiful, Mason.” You lean over and give him a kiss, just a gentle brushing of the lips. “Thank you.” As you sit back, you get the strange feeling of being watched. Hunter instincts on high alert, you surreptitiously scan the restaurant for any obvious causes. Not noticing anything immediately doesn’t soothe your discomfort. Somebody’s got you under observation and you have a good idea who. “Damn them,” you mutter quietly.

“Did you say something, hon?” inquired Mason.

You just shake your head and smile at him. “Nothing important. Shall we order?”

Your date proceeds without incident and is quite lovely. That edginess doesn’t leave you, though. You know something's up and until that shoe drops you won’t be able to fully relax and enjoy yourself. “Would you excuse me for a moment? I’ll be right back,” you tell Mason as you stand up and head towards the restrooms. Taking one more quick glance to make sure the coast is clear, you sneak out the side door and into the alleyway. You quickly, but quietly head through the alley to the street behind the restaurant. Sure enough, there sits Baby shining underneath the streetlights. “I’m sorry girl, nothing personal,” you whisper as you pop open her hood and remove the distributor cap. “Can’t have the boys following us when we leave. I know you understand.” You pick the lock on the trunk and toss the part inside. Wiping your hands clean on a rag, you close the trunk and head back to the restaurant. “Sorry it took so long,” you apologize when you return.

“You’re always worth waiting for, sweetheart,” Mason replies. Yes, he’s definitely a keeper. You finish your dinner and are contemplating dessert when your boyfriend says, “See anything you’d like?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” you say with a sultry smirk on your face, “you.” His head whips up from the menu and looks at you in pleasent surprise. You laugh and ask, “how about we have dessert at your place?” Mason pays for the meal and you both head quickly to the parking lot. “Let’s take your car,” you suggest, “We can come back for mine in the morning.”

With a big grin on his face, Mason opens the passenger door for you and says, with a dramatic flourish, “After you, M’lady.”

“Why thank you, Sir,” you reply, emphasizing the honorific a bit. You see him subtly shudder and you’re definitely pleased with the result. Yep, this is going to be a fun night.

As you pull away, you glance at the side mirror and see Sam standing in the parking lot, watching the tail lights of Mason’s car fading into the distance. You can tell by his body language, he is not happy. You chuckle quietly, knowing you’ve won this round and your night is secure.

* * *

 

The next morning, enjoying the delicious ache left from the previous night’s activities and after a lovely breakfast in bed, it was time to head back home. Despite your assurances that you could just take a cab to go retrieve your car, Mason wouldn’t hear of it. He insisted on driving you back to the restaurant. Your mind played through all the possible scenarios, since you knew that Dean was going to be pissed about you sabotaging Baby like that, and Sam was always an overprotective Moose, you wanted to be prepared for any eventuality possible.

As Mason pulled into the parking lot, you could see Sam leaning against the side of your car. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, a disapproving stare on his face as he watched you drive up. “Honey, do you know this guy?” Mason asked, concerned. He didn’t care for the obviously hostile stance and look this guy was tossing his way. He unhooked his seatbelt and prepared to get out of the car. Mason was willing to defend you, if need be.

“Oh geez, Sam…” you mutter with an eye roll. “Yes, that is my brother, Sam. He’s an overprotective pain in my ass,” you inform him with a sigh. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle this.”

As you and your boyfriend stepped out of his vehicle, you heard a screech of tires behind you. The Impala whipped into the parking lot and skidded to a halt behind Mason’s car, effectively blocking it in. “Oh for the love of…” you huffed in exasperation. “DEAN!”

Mason glanced back at the stormy faced man who jumped out of the black classic behind you both. “Is this another brother of yours, babe?” he asked, eyebrow raised. “He seems even more unhappy than the first one.”

“Yes, these are my brothers, Sam & Dean. They are clearly lacking in manners and I apologize.” You glare at one brother, then the other. Sam starts heading towards you and Dean follows suit. They are both glaring daggers at Mason and you’ve finally had enough.

“What the hell do you two think you’re…” you are cut off when Dean grabs your arm and growls, “Get in the impala, now Sis.”

“Yeah, we just need to have a little chat with lover boy here,” Sam adds, stepping up next to Mason and glances down at him. To his credit, Mason seems rather non-plussed. Dean drags you towards Baby and lets go of you, giving your back a gentle shove.

“Get. In. The. Car. Now.” Dean growls at you, then turns back to Mason.

You stand there in shock for a moment at their complete audacity. “So, you're the guy dating Y/N, huh?” Sam says, staring at Mason intently. “I’m Sam, this is Dean. We’re Y/N’s older brothers.”

“I’m Mason, and I don’t appreciate you manhandling my girl like that, brother or not,” Mason replies, giving Dean a glare. “Why don’t you two hop back in your car and head out. I’ll make sure Y/N gets home safely.”

“You don’t understand, pal, that’s our little sister you’ve got designs on and I’ll be damned if I let some cut rate punk…” Dean clenches his fists, knuckles turning white.

“ENOUGH!” you yell, “you two are fucking ridiculous, you know that? Go home and leave us alone! Assholes.”

Dean turns around and grabs your arm again. “I told you to go wait in the Impala, Y/N. Now GO!”

“Let go of my girlfriend, you son of a bitch,” Mason tells Dean, “and don’t speak to her like that. Brother or not, I’ll lay your ass out flat if you disrespect her one more time.”

Sam chuckles, “you have no idea who you’re dealing with here. We’re just trying to look out for our little sister and we won’t hesitate to do whatever we deem necessary to keep her safe. Why don’t you hop back in your car and leave. This is a family matter.”

“There is no way I’m leaving Y/N here with you.” Mason informs Sam, “ Babe, c’mon. I’ll take you back to my place and you can decide then what you’d like to do,” he holds his hand out to you.

You shrug off Dean’s hold and take a step towards Mason, reaching out to take his hand.

“Not going to happen,” Dean seethes. “You need to do as my brother suggests and get the hell gone, before this gets ugly.” He steps in front of you, blocking you from your boyfriend.

“Make yourself scarce; you and Y/N are finished. If you even think about contacting her again, well... **we have guns and we will find you,** ” Sam says quietly.

“THAT’S IT!” You pivot and land a solid punch to Dean’s jaw, cracking his head back and sending him stumbling into the side of Mason’s car. You turn to Sam, who’s looking at you in shock, and punch him right in the gut, winding him. “This is beyond the pale, even for you two! Don’t you EVER threaten my boyfriend again. Get the fuck out of here right NOW! And let me remind you, I also have a fucking gun and I know where you assholes sleep!” you scream enraged. You grab Mason’s hand and pull him away. “C’mon, Mason, let’s go.”

Mason glances at your brothers before turning to you with a grin, “As you wish, Princess.” You both hop into your car and take off.

“Fuck, she’s got a hell of a hook on her,” Dean mutters.

“Yeah, and she knows how to throw a solid punch,” Sam wheezes in reply. “Maybe we overreacted, just a bit?”

Dean grunts in reply.

“We’ve taught her well, though. I’m sure she’ll be just fine. She’s a Winchester, after all.” Sam remarks, thoughtfully.

Dean grins, glancing in the direction that you drove off and lets out a bemused chuckle. “Our job here is done. Let’s go home, Sammy.”

The boys settled back in the Impala and headed back to the bunker, much more humbled than before and proud of their little sister.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hazel & Beka’s Sammy Says 1k/2k Celebration Challenge. My prompt was the quote: “We have guns and we will find you.”


End file.
